thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 36 (E2)
"Those Who Don't" is the sixth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 36th episode overall. It premiered on November 7, 2017. Synopsis "Something bad approaches the manor." Plot THEN "HEY! BOSS! IT'S YOUR KID!" Tyler screams from the watchtower. "HE'S ALONE!" As the gates to Woodbury are hauled open, Brian runs to meet his youngest nephew, sprinting to him with Christie in tow. "Jesus Christ, Carlton, you're covered in blood!" Brian kneels beside him. "Where's your brother?!" Carlton pants and rubs sweat from his face. "Th-They... th-the doctor killed him." "... what?" Brian stares at him in silence. Carlton feigns a downtrodden look. "D-David's dead... th-they're holding Christopher hostage. I killed the man who stabbed David..." Brian stands up in silence, a look of disbelief on his face as he stares at the ground in shock. "My... my nephew, David... is dead?" Christie blinks and steps forward, reaching for Brian. "Wait, they... what? David is dead? I'm so sorry--" She places a hand on his shoulder, but he immediately spins around and pulls a gun on her, holding her at gunpoint. "Is this true? Did your people lie? Are you a bunch of bandits?!" Brian shouts, growing irritated and distressed. "Is my nephew dead!?" "Do it..." Carlton mutters. "Sh-She probably has no answers. Kill her, show those people we mean business. Avenge David!" After a moment, Brian huffs a breath and turns off the safety. However, instead of shooting Christie, he holsters the gun and glares at Christie. "If I kill you, they might kill Christopher. And I'm not about to lose another one of my nephews. So for now, I want Eraldo to take a team out there and try to reclaim him. And Christie, I want answers from you. I want to know what the fuck I'm up against." Christie is confused and disturbed. She locks eyes with an emotionless Carlton momentarily before she is dragged off by Brian. NOW Two months have passed since the fight against Woodbury. Even in all that time, nobody has any answers as to what has happened, why the trust has been destroyed. Edward's death was confirmed but has not been resolved, and his body has not been uncovered on the road. The corpses of Eraldo, Steven, Lawrence, Darren, and the various other Woodbury soldiers killed in the battle have been burned. Satchiel's body was given a funeral and a proper burial, alongside Carlos and Donna. Ben is outside with a rifle, trying to keep watch while Jane, Hannah, Trace, and Roberto help set up a walled fence around the perimeter of the manor. "You guys okay?" "Hey, focus on keeping watch!" Roberto spits. "Nobody needs to die today thanks to incompetence!" "Hey, Roberto, give him a break." Jane huffs. "I get it, Carlos died, and you're upset, but--" "You weren't there. I was." Roberto glares. "You don't get to talk like you know. And you don't get to tell me how I should and shouldn't react. He didn't deserve to die, and that... that stupid gringo girl killed him. And if that blond bastard on watch thinks he can just shuffle into this group, fuck him." "Hey, shut up." Hannah argues. "Back in my original community, the Colony, the one Dwight led-- there was this bastard, Marcus Pepper. He was racist, egotistical, idiotic... and all that shit, plus his 'grieving' over the loss of his daughter, is what got him killed. But he was a piece of shit. I can tell you're not. Don't turn yourself into one." Roberto mutters something incomprehensible before he storms off with a half-assed, "Sorry." After a moment, Jane stops and goes over to Ben. "Hey, you alright?" "Y-Yeah, just..." Ben sighs. "It's been a couple months, but... I know I arrived at a bad time, and... well... just, it feels wrong. Like I'm just an outcast. I haven't really talked to anyone here. And again, it's been a couple months. A part of me says I should just give everyone a break and leave. They're all stressed out..." "You don't have to leave." Jane shakes her head. "I mean, you lost your group... and going it alone is really fucking risky these days. You can, and should, just stay here." Ben looks to her, but before he can respond, they hear a growl. From the woods comes a very fresh looking walker, a male who has recently turned. Instead of shooting it, Ben withdraws a dagger and waits for it to come closer. Once it's nearby, he stabs it in the head and sends it to the ground. "Nice job." Jane chuckles. Ben doesn't respond for a moment. "... something's off." "Huh? What?" Jane looks over the body." "Where's the bite?" Ben asks. "Bite? There is none..." Jane then looks at Ben in confusion. "... wait, you don't know?" "You guys alright? I just saw you kill that walker." Trace approaches. "Don't tell me one of you just got bit." "No, it's not that." Jane shakes her head. "Ben didn't know that it's not the bite that does it. You come back regardless of how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, reanimation is imminent." Trace stares, dumbfounded. "... seriously?" "Dwight figured that out ages ago, so everyone at the Colony knew." Jane sighs. "Did your group really not know?" "No, we knew, but... yeesh, you didn't know that, Ben?" Trace throws his hands up. "We're all infected! It's a load of ass, but... it's the truth." "Sheesh... I get it, I get it." Ben holds a hand up, before he readies his rifle again as he goes back to watching the manor from the front. Trace walks back with Jane to work on the fence, though the teen, having almost forgotten about the full infection, starts to think of something that begins to plague him. Inside the manor, Dawn tries to talk to Allen, but he retreats to his bedroom again, not wanting to speak to anyone. The girl sighs and returns to her own room, where Christopher is. "Hey Dawn, Allen still grieving?" Christopher asks. "Yeah, it's been a couple months but... he still can't accept the fact that his wife is dead." Dawn replies, crossing her arms. "I mean, I get it. Paranoia and confusion, mixed with having your loved one killed by a still unknown culprit... it's terrifying. Lord knows I've been through paranoia. I had to watch my parents get dragged away by the military and even now I don't know if they're dead or not. I escaped and found Dwight and Amy, and stayed at the Colony... and I've just been on my own, really." Christopher smiles. "Well, you have the others." Dawn smirks and sits beside him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "And I have you." Several hours later, however, as evening begins to set in, everyone is called to the front of the manor as a frantic Dwight is calling out, searching. "Dwight, c'mon, it's getting late, what are you doing?" Peter asks. "Why do you keep calling for Allen?" Nick asks. "He's not in his room, I can't find him anywhere." Dwight says. "His stuff is still there, but he's not. Allen is gone." That night, after more and more paranoia has set in due to another disappearance, Trace lays awake in bed, Amy sleeping beside him. He tosses and turns, unable to fall asleep. He can't stop thinking about the reanimation process. It had become so routine for putting people down with blows to the head, that he had forgotten why he did it. And then another thought strikes him. He silently climbs out of the bed, sneaks out to the lobby of the manor, and grabs a pair of keys from the small bowl near the front door. The keys in the bowl go to a pair of vehicles that the group had fixed up in the past two months. Trace hurries out into the night and starts up one of the cars out by the watchtower. He begins to silently and carefully drive away from the manor, before he begins to speed up the moment he reaches the highway. He continues to drive, following signs, until he finally sees a certain sign. Atlanta. He pulls over by some dilapidated buildings, then stops the car. He gets out, hurries into the woods, and searches. With heavy doubt, he tries for another hour to search for something, until he figures it's time to turn back. Then he hears a growl. He turns around and sees a walker stumbling towards him, decaying, with hideous ivy coiling around its fleshy body. A single bullet hole protrudes from its neck. Trace recognizes it and holds up his pistol. "Hi dad." And he fires a round into the zombified Lucas' head, to end his suffering. Deaths *Lucas Oxford (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Lucas Oxford. (Zombified) *This episode is set two months after the events of the previous episode. *Dawn and Christopher are confirmed to have started a relationship in this episode. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Mid-Season Premieres Category:Episodes